Love Me For Me
by Mariemar
Summary: The prophecy is now clear. Now Aidou must choose his fate. The vampire? Or the human? Aidou must choose, especially when the existence of humans is at stake. When three hearts collide, one is bound to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me **For _Me_

_**A Mariemar Fanfic**_

_**V. A. M. P. I. R. E K. N. I. G. H. T. S**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cross Academy. A prestigious school for the elite. A known school for creatures not like ourselves. Cross Kaien sat on his desk, papers scattered everywhere. Admission papers. Transferring papers. All belonging to one person. Yuki's and Kaname's long distance cousin, Yagami Patricia. Kaien picked up a random piece of paper from an untidy pile. It was Patricia's recent grades. Straight As. It didn't surprise him. After all, she was transferring to Cross Academy on a scholarship. Not that she needed it.

The Headmaster ran his fingers through his unruly dirty blonde hair. Another vampire will soon be attending the school. It was the middle of the year. Winter to be exact. Kaien looked out his closed paned window. It was snowing. The sakura trees had withered outside so there was nothing stopping him form seeing the crystal sky. It was filled with a hundred twinkling stars. How unusual.

The sound of a loud bell snapped him out of his daze. It was signalling the Night Class' next subject. Suddenly remembering, Kaien rummaged through his papers until he found the Night Class' schedule. Geography in room seventeen. Placing his glasses back on his face, Headmaster Cross Kaien was headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

With a heavy sigh, Aidou Hanabusa followed the rest of the Night Class to Geography. His worst subject. Yes, he was a smart student but geography just seemed impossible. He should have known better that nothing in this world was impossible. Considering that he was a vampire. A creature which humans thought of as a legend. Giving a silent groan, his head hung low.

Ichijou Takuma heard the younger boy's groan. Placing one of his slender hands on the Aidou's shoulder he asked, "Are you feeling well, Aidou-kun?"

Aidou sighed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. It's just geography you know." He looked away from his friend. That was when he noticed. It was snowing. He stopped in his tracks. His cousin Akatsuki Kain following suit without intending to. Kuran Kaname stopped to look at them. Aidou walked out to the court yard. He watched the snow fall from the sky, Unconsciously, Aidou placed a hand out to touch it. A few droplets of snow fell on his hand which quickly melted.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hanabusa-kun," a small seven year old girl laughed. "Play with me!"_

_A cold breeze of air blew all around them. White balls of all sizes came down from the sky. She laughed. Snow silently fell to her hair where it stuck. Seven year old Hanabusa laughed. He came near her, took her hand with his left. With his right, he softly brushed off the snow on her brown hair._

"_Hanabusa-" the girl stammered with a blush. "Kun?"_

"_Let's play." He softly smiled._

Aidou pulled his hand back. An expression of pain was painted on his face. Kaname walked over to him. He understood why. So did Kain. With a gentle movement, he rustled Aidou's wild blonde hair. Aidou stared up in surprise, finally snapping out of unconsciousness. Seeing Kaname, he quickly bowed and mumbled his apologies.

But Aidou knew that Kaname understood. "That memory again?" Hanabusa nodded. "Takuma, would you mind leading the Night Class to our next class? If sensei asked where Aidou and I are, tell him that Aidou felt sick and I'm just bringing him back to his dorm room."

Takuma bowed. A silent way of obeying. By the time Kaname turn to Aidou Hanabusa, he was already halfway down the other end of the corridor. Silently, he followed him.

Aidou's legs went from walking to sprinting. A million thoughts ran through his head. Snow. He was vulnerable to it. Especially with the memories of her. He knew that Kaname was following him. Yet, he also knew that Kaname would understand. Heading for the Moon Dorm was the only goal in his mind. His room. His solitary room. It was the only place where he could vent out his feelings. It was the only place where he could refresh his forgotten memories only to cry over them at night. _Smush._ Aidou looked at the ground. He was stepping on snow. He had been for the past few minutes. Aidou looked at his surroundings. He was already in the court yard.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ Midnight. Kaname stopped in his tracks. He glanced at Aidou who was only a few metres away from him. _'It's exactly been five years since we last saw her. Since __**he**__ last saw her.'_ With a small shake of his head, Kaname walked over to his broken companion.

"Five years is a long time," He calmly explained. "She would have wanted you to move on."

"You don't know what she would have wanted!" Aidou replied. He badly wanted to scream that statement out. "This day five years ago, she moved back to America. Why? Because of that stupid accident!" He collapsed to the ground. Tears uncontrollably streaming down his pale face. "You know I didn't even realised that it was the second of December until I saw the snow. It was snowing when she left me."

"She left me too." There was silence. It took a few moments before Kaname continued. "I was never told. What exactly happened the week before this night Aidou?"

There was a pause, "I fell in love with her."

_(Flashback)_

"_Hanabusa-kun!" Aidou was enveloped to a hug form behind. "I've missed you."_

_Aidou chuckled. He turned to her and returned the embrace. "We saw each other yesterday."_

"_Does that mean you didn't miss me?" The twelve year old teen, pouted. Her eyebrows furrow. Her arms crossed above her chest as she released Aidou._

"_I didn't say that." Aidou caressed her cheeks making her blush a deep red colour. Looking down at her figure, he noticed her slightly shivering. "You're shivering."_

_The girl retorted quickly, "I'm used to it!" She turned around, with her back facing him, and pouted. _

"_You're always so stubborn," Aidou said. The snow fell around them. A sight breeze swayed and she shivered violently. Aidou took off his coat and secured it around her body. With a smirk he whispered in her ear, arms sneaking their way around her tiny waist, "You shouldn't be so stubborn, ne. Or you'll catch a cold and I'll be lonely."_

_Then, he buried his face into her neck. He inhaled her flower scent. Peony. Her favourite flower and also her name meaning._

"_So? Whenever you're lonely you climb my house wall and sneak into my room anyway. It's not like you still won't do even if I have a cold." She replied._

_Aidou just smiled in her neck. He didn't have to answer. And he knew that she knew, that she was right. They just get each other like that. "You know this is what married couples do."_

"_I know," The girl replied, strangely not feeling uneasy. Aidou warmed her. She liked it and, more that she should. "But I like it."_

"_Then, let's get married."_

_Her eyes shot open at the suggestion. She spun around a little too violently, tripped, causing her and Aidou to land on the snow. "Gomen-nasai!"_

_She frantically apologised and buried her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment. To her surprise, Aidou had started to laugh. She looked up. Aidou was crying with laughter. "You're such a klutz, ne?"_

"_Stop laughing at me," she said and playfully hit him on the head._

_That was when Aidou noticed her. Her brown eyes with such a strong fire in them, yet it held softness. Her brown hair, dead straight as it swayed perfectly against the cold winter's breeze. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, with her delicate body pressed against his. Her small lips were a pale red, and Aidou found himself, fantasising about pressing his own to it, in countless dreams. _

_It was then he realised, he loved her._

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her." With a frustrated groan, Aidou shook his head rather violently. "What's worst is that I can't remember her name! Memories of her before seems like a dream! I just want to know who she is. Because I know- that she was my everything."

Kaname listened carefully. The sadness had laced with Aidou's voice as he told the tale. With a knowing smile, he said, "You will."

* * *

Ichijou lightly drummed his slender fingers on the desk as he wrote down notes on the other hand. He had followed Kaname, as instructed. Yet, Kaname himself was still missing in action. The voice of their geography teacher, droned in his ear. No wonder Aidou found geography as his worst subject!

'_That is if he considers A- as a bad grade.'_ Ichijou thought.

The door of room seventeen, opened. Everyone focused their gaze towards the door. It was Cross Kaien. He popped his head in looking around the vampires. Ms. Suzuki, clearing her throat and fixing her glasses, she stared at the Headmaster. "Is their something we can do for you, Headmaster Cross?"

Kaien turned to her, fully entering the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I was looking for Kaname. It seems that he's not here. Sorry, I will leave you to your teaching."

Ichijou stood up. "Ano, Kaname-sama had escorted Aidou back to his dorm room. He wasn't feeling well, Headmaster."

Kaien nodded in in understanding. "Ichijou, would you mind taking me to the Moon Dorm. I don't feel very comfortable walking around when it's- twilight." In almost an instant, he was once again behind the door, only pocking his head out. "I don't want to get eaten!"

Most of the students turned away at the statement. Kain just gave a sigh at the ridiculousness of it, which Shiki Senri and Touya Rima followed pursuit. Souen Ruka's hand curled to a fist. Ichijou nodded, getting out of his seat. Ms. Suzuki, with a reluctant mind, signed the purple permission slip and handed it over to Ichijou. He bowed in thanks. Ichijou was on his way out when Kaien stopped him.

"I have to make an announcement before we go." He said. He turned to the Night Class. Their eyes were red, like always. A sign that they craved for blood. Isn't that what most vampires craved? "I would like you all to listen carefully to what I am about to say."

Ichijou stood at the door, his attention fully turned to the Headmaster.

"There will be a new student joining you soon. I hope that you will all treat her very well. Make her feel welcome. I know that some of you can be quite secluded from the rest of your classmates. She will be arriving tonight but starting tomorrow. I hope that I can trust you to make Yagami Patricia, feel at home. That is all."

Mummers and whispers came flooding throughout the room. Ichijou's, Kain's, Shiki's and Ruka's eyes widened. Yagami Patricia, was soon going to be attending Cross Academy? Kaien was making his way to the door when he was stopped.

"Yagami Patricia." Kain said. "She's been staying in America for the past couple of years, hasn't she?"

Kain nodded. "Assuming that I am correct, yes."

Ruka couldn't stop her mouth form moving. "She's a pureblood. Kaname's, Yuuki's and Shiki's 2nd cousin, am I right?"

Shiki sudden looked interested. "She's back? She can't be! She's suppose to b-"

"Shiki." Ichijou's velvet voice came ringing in their ears The younger boy understood what he meant. The golden-head vampire turned to Kaien. "We will make sure, that Yagami-sama receives the most pleasant welcome on behalf of Kaname-sama."

Without looking back at his friends, Ichijou walked out of the classroom. Kaien following closely behind. They walked the empty corridors, unspeaking. The silence between them was intimidating. Ichijou found his feet walking faster than he intended. His left hand was twitching. A sign that he was nervous. Ichijou tried to fight against his worries. _'What's Kaname-sama thinking, letting his cousin in? What will happen when her and - NO! I mustn't think like that! They'll both be fine. Nothing will happen, unless he falls in love with a human. The prophecy will not come true…Ugh, at least I hope.'_

A hand clasped around Ichijou's shoulder blade, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I heard that you were one of Miss Yagami's close friends, before she moved to America. Are you looking forward to seeing her?"

Without looking back, he replied. "That was a long time ago. She wouldn't be able to remember everything about her past even if she tried." He resumed walking. Kaien followed.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. "How come? Legend says, that vampires have great memories. They remember their every one of their victims. Why would Yagami-san forget you? Unless, she has short term memory lost or her mother sacrifices herself, like Juri-san did, why would she forget a friend like you? "

"It's not like that." Ichijou said beyond whisper. "You see, she was born with a whole in her heart. It became worst when she was seven years old. One day, she just collapsed and couldn't breathe. We were all so worried. She was shaking on the ground and none of us could do anything to help."

_(Flashback) _

_Patricia lay helpless on the ground. One of her tiny hand were clenching her chest just above her heart. Her crying was hysterical. Her desperate attempt to breathe, was rapid. Her face was paler than it should be. With the desperate banging of her other fist on the ground, Kaname desperately tried to calm his cousin. Only, she wouldn't. Ichijou, Ruka and Kain just stood there, not knowing what to do._

_The door slammed open and, Kaname and his parents came rushing in. Haruka, with his father figure switching on, picked up the fragile child in his arms. She was barely moving now. Her eyes were nearly rolled at the back of her head. He gently placed Patricia on the couch, with an unsure expression on his face._

"_Father," Kaname said worried. "What can I do to help?"_

_Juri answered instead. "You can phone your Auntie Tomoyo, dear. Tell her that she needs to come here. URGENTLY."_

_Kaname nodded. In a flash, he was out the door. Ichijou's eyes found its way to the heart shaped locket around Patricia's neck. Her tiny hands were now wrapped tight around it. "Han-" She desperately tried to speak. Unfortunately the words would not come out, "Han-"_

_Haruka closed his eyes. He lifted his velvet hands out front, just above Patricia's chest. No one dared to speak. Healing a person was a difficult project. You must be fully focused or something could go wrong. Being able to do the healing ability was both a useful and dangerous power. His eyebrows met. Both his hands began glowing an unknown shade of blue. It wasn't long before Patricia's body began glowing too. As seconds passed, Patricia's breathing slowed. The pain ceased at last._

_It took a few moments before Patricia was once again able to open her eyes. Kaname reappeared in the doorway. The phone slipped off his hand. Patricia stared at Haruka, then to Kaname, Kain, Ruka, Juri and finally, Ichijou. The eldest of the vampire children smiled at her. A smile of relief. She returned it. "You're OK now, Patricia-sama."_

"_Arigatou, Oji-sama." Patricia said to her uncle, Haruka. She enveloped into a hug, which she freely accepted._

"_Patricia," Kaname said, his big brown eyes, staring into hers. "You promised you'd be strong and fight this disease." She got a small nod in reply. "I want you to live. I can't live without my cousin."_

_With a melancholy smile, Haruka gathered Patricia's hands in his own. "I can't keep doing this for long, Patricia. One day, I'll be gone. What will you do then?"_

"_I don't know," Patricia mumbled. "I'm sorry I have this sickness. I didn't chose it. It choose me." _

_She sat up, buried her face in her hands and resumed crying. Her whole body was shaking. The locket around her, started to vibrate as it continually hit against her chest._

"_You're going to have to have an operation. America is the only place you can go to." Juri said her soothes voice possible._

'I can't leave Japan,' _Patricia thought._

Ichijou turned and looked the Headmaster in the eyes. "In that same year, Kaname's parents died. Her condition got worse and worse. When she turned twelve, she moved America. After her operation, she went into a coma. She couldn't remember anything."

The older man continued walking without saying a word. "I see," He finally said. Minutes away form the Moon Dorm, Kaien raised his head. Two blurry figures were standing in the snow. The figures of Kaname and Aidou.

"That must be them," Ichijou said, stopping in his tracks. "Kaname-sama!" He gently called out.

* * *

Yagami Patricia sat impatiently inside the white limo. The movie playing on the small screen, had been playing for hours. She was getting bored of it. Cupping her small face in her hand, she stared out at the midnight sky. With a smile on her face, she watched the snow dance as it fell down the sky. It was so beautiful to her. Magical even. Back in California, it was always hot. All year around. _'Snow was something I remember missing when I moved.'_ She thought.

Finally looking away from the window, Patricia took out her iPhone from her bag. Placing her earphones on, she pressed her favourite song. The music played, blasting into her ears. She winced and decreased the volume. Sounds were very sensitive in the ears of a vampire. They were almost like dogs. Almost. Closing her eyes, she listened carefully to the lyrics. Lyrics of unrequited love. Something every girl could relate to. Her fingers lightly drummed on her leg as she sang along to it. Her smooth voice was hypnotising.

"Now I wonder what you think of me? Don't know why I break so my fears are armed surrounding me, I can't get no sleep.I keep running in circles around you .Are you the trap I wanna fall into?Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again? I don't know, I can't see, what's come over am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again?I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me." Her voice was enchanting.

Her Pomeranian, Lancer, barked at her. His sloppy tongue was sticking out, as usual. In many ways, her voice was her power. She could control a person's mind, if she wished. She sighed, pulling the earphones out of her ears as the song ended. She twirled it around her finger. Being bored was not on Patricia's list of fun stuff. Why did the airport have to be so far from Cross Academy? The dizziness was getting to her. She was jetlagged and wasn't used to the time change. She needed to sleep. Looking out the window once again, a school building came into view. She was sure that this was the Academy.

Without rushing, she placed all her things back into her bag. She then eject the DVD from its player, placing it also in her backpack. She watched silently when the limo entered the gates of Cross Academy. The only school in the world where both vampires and humans coexist peacefully. For some odd reason, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She wasn't concentrating when her door opened. She grabbed her Chanel bag along with her backpack, stepping out of the limo. Lancer followed her.

It was cold. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as if it could offer more warmth. She felt damp as the snow stuck to her hair. A smile appeared on her face. Without even her noticing, the limo left. She looked all around her. The place was deserted and huge. Thinking that she was never going to find her way to the principal's office, she gave a heavy groan. That was when, she realised four figures far ahead of her.

Grabbing her suitcase, with her backpack behind her back and her handbag hanging on her arm, she walked over to them. Her tiny feet suck into the shallow snow. It was difficult to manoeuvre her suitcase through the snow. As she grew closer to the figures, she recognised one of them as her cousin, Kaname. With a large smile plastered on her face, she lunged forward dropping all her bags with Lacer barking ahead.

"Kaname-itoko!" She gigged.

All eyes turned to her. Looking above his shoulder, Kaname saw a bundle of brown hair. He knew immediately that it was his cousin. The one he hasn't seen in years. "Patricia-san," He said. He gave a warm smile. He turned his body around, returning the hug. It was a strong yet he made sure not to crush her.

"I've missed you," She said. She stare up at the sky, giggling. "And the snow! We never have snow back in America!" She looked over at his shoulder. A boy her age with messy blonde hair was staring straight at her. His eyes that could closely be related to turquoise, felt very mysterious to her. They looked very…she couldn't find the right words.

"AH! Yagami-chan! You're finally here!" Kaien leaped on her.

Patricia had the urge to yell 'kya' but, stopped herself. Instead she smiled. As she did so, her eyes travel forward. In front of her was another boy. His golden hair swayed perfectly against the wind. He had that smile that can make any girl's heart melt. Without being conscious, Patricia said, "You look like that boy in my albums. Takuma-sama?"

"Nice to see you again, Patricia," Ichijou smiled. She remembered him.

Memories of her past began piling up, rapidly. A sharp pain ran through her brain. She was use to it. It happened all the time after she woke up form her coma. Lightly rubbing her temple, she smiled at Ichijou. "Likewise," The young girl replied.

Barking excitedly, Lancer pounced on the turquoise eyed boy. He landed on his butt as her dog attacked him with kisses. Patricia was about to apologise when the boy laughed. Lancer seemed to like him. He, in return, seemed to like Lancer. Another sharp pain ran through her head. This time, a little painful than before. She clutched her head and gave out a small whim.

_(Flashback)_

_She sat on the balcony legs crossed. The summer air, blew against her hair. Patricia was bored, as always. Her family's holiday in their villa was never fun for her. She never had anyone to play with. This was why, sometimes she wished that she had siblings. Pulling her legs to herself, she positioned her arms on it, letting her chin rest on top. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. Slowly…slowly…very slowly…_

"_Patricia-chan!" _

_Patricia jerked awake. Her eyebrows met and her hand clenched into a ball. Whoever disturbed her was going to pay. Stomping over to the railings of her balcony, she saw Shiki leaning against the Peony tree, eyes closed. _

"_Patricia-chan!" Another boy her aged said._

"_Want to come out and play? It's boring up there. I should know." Shiki looked at her, opening one eye._

_Her eyes opened wide, as she eyed the two boys. "Senri-kun," Patricia said bewildered. "Ha-"_

Still clutching her head, Patricia collapsed to the ground. The last thing she remembered was being carried into a room by the turquoise eyed boy.

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think?**

**Please review! And Vampire Knights is not mine!**

**No flames!  
**


	2. Notice

Dear Readers:

I am so very sorry about not updating for months! I was meant to update last month but I had to go on vacation so I was not able to. I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop either.

So; there are two choices:

**1)** Wait until somewhere in August.

**2)** Write the chapter but it will not be as good, because I am juggling so many things right now.

I would choose the first one. I really am sorry!

I hope that you understand.

Sincerely,

Mariemar :)


End file.
